


Showing My Appreciation

by BecauseEveryoneNeedsABreak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Zayn loves Liam, appreciation, he wants to do something nice, liam being cute as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseEveryoneNeedsABreak/pseuds/BecauseEveryoneNeedsABreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zayn is an observer. He notices things about people that he really shouldn’t. But whatever Zayn doesn’t care, hes always been this way. That’s why when he noticed Liam, it didn’t really surprise him."</p><p>Or Zayn notices how Liam cares for everyone, and he wants to show Liam how special he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing My Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive so please be gentle. This is basically just fluff with some mild smut cause why not. Add me on Tumblr which there will be a link for at the bottom. Please enjoy and I did my best editing it, but I'm not perfect.

 

Zayn is an observer. He notices things about people that he really shouldn’t. But whatever Zayn doesn’t care, hes always been this way. That’s why when he noticed Liam, it didn’t really surprise him.

Liam was definitely an interesting character to Zayn. Even before Zayn met the kid, he was intrigued by the boy. It all started the day Zayn laid eyes on him at Mcdonald’s.

The young Bradford boy was standing in line waiting for his god damn chicken nuggets, cause honestly these people cannot take any longer. He was about ready to just leave and try somewhere else, when he noticed a figure walk through the door. Zayn noticed a lot of the girls in the room perk up and try to fix their hair, he just rolled his eyes cause seriously who cares. Then he felt someone bump into him from behind and he was about two seconds away from strangling this guy when he turned around. WOW! Seriously there should be like a warning sign on this guy. He is so attractive it takes your eyes a while to adjust to his beauty. Okay so maybe Zayn is over exaggerating a little bit, but this guy is extremely beautiful. Whoa, beautiful? Where did that word come from. Beautiful is definitely not a word Zayn uses for guys. Definitely not.

So instead of beating this guy to a pulp like he was planning to; the sandy haired beauty broke Zayn’s intent stare. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry mate. I’m such a klutz, I didn't mean to bump into you there. I-I’m so sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I’m so-” Zayn is just staring at this kid, watching him ramble on about absolutely nothing. He is so intriguing to the Bradford boy. All this kid did was simply bump into him and he is literally apologizing like he killed Zayn’s future child or something. Before the sandy haired boy could embarrass himself any further, Zayn felt it was necessary to interrupt him. “Whoa there mate. It’s quite alright, no need to get hostile about it.” Then there it is, that stupid shit eating grin that spreads across his dumb, beautiful face and Zayn literally wants to die.

"Oh great! Cheers mate, I’m Liam by the way." The beautiful bo- Liam- sticks his hand out for Zayn to take still with that ear to ear grin plastered on his pink cheeks. The raven haired bloke took his hand hastily and relished in how soft Liam’s hands were. Liam was staring at him, as if he was expecting Zayn to say something and oh yeah it would be smart to introduce himself at this time. "I’m Zayn," he said, while their hands were still interlocked. Liam took his hand back and gave Zayn a shy grin in return. Okay this little shit needs to stop looking so adorable, it’s not fair to the rest of the world. "Nice to meet you, Zayn. Sorry about bumping into you before, I’m just really clumsy," he chuckled nervously, "umm, have I met you before? You look really familiar. Wait," Liam snapped his fingers in realization, "You auditioned for The X Factor right? I believe I remember seeing your audition. Of course! I remember you now! Your audition was brilliant mate. Truly spot on." Liam literally gives him a little pat on the shoulder and smiles this cute little half smile and Zayn’s heart is doing back flips.

Zayn chuckles nervously while running a hand through his hair. “Y-yeah, uhh thanks.” Zayn looks up at Liam through his eye lashes and notices how the doe-eyed boy looks down at the ground whilst showing a hint of a smile on his face. “Yeah well uhh-,” Zayn clears his throat, “A-are you trying out for The X Factor?” Liam positively beams at that then very enthusiastically states, “YES!” he stops himself noticing how loud that came out, then coughed awkwardly into his fist before continuing. “I-I mean yes, yes I am. I haven’t quite auditioned yet, I’m afraid. I just can’t wait though! I’m going positively mad waiting for my chance to prove to Simon that I am good enough this time.”

"This time?" Zayn questions while they both move up the line. "Well yeah, I auditioned a couple years ago when I was only 14. I didn’t make it past the judges house though, Simon didn’t think I was ready. He told me to practice and come back in two years and i’ll be a changed man. So here I am," Liam shrugs his shoulders as if he could care less, but then gives a blinding smile showing that it’s actually the most important thing to him. "Really? Well, I’m sure you’re going to be amazing." Zayn says while giving Liam one of his jaw dropping smiles, and the younger boy almost falls over. "O-oh, W-well uhh thanks," Liam gives Zayn a smile too and they both just sort of stare at each other, forgetting about the world around them. That was until some rude women interrupts them, "Hello?! Would you mind moving up the line!" This breaks their stare and they both end up chuckling awkwardly before moving up the line.

 

~*~*~

 

Zayn remembers that moment like it was yesterday. He remembers the way Liam totally blew away Simon and that crowd, how he gave it his all. His performance was inspiring to Zayn and he couldn’t help but admire Liam every day since that moment. Two years later and Liam still never fails to impress Zayn every minute of every day.

Zayn loves everything about Liam. His hair, his eyes, his sweet personality, his chiseled physique. Most importantly his big, soft, red, juicy lips- whoa okay Zayn get it together. He’s just a guy, just an absolutely beautiful, gorgeous, perfect gu- yeah you get the picture. Anyways, Zayn really likes Liam. But the thing Zayn loves the most about the younger boy is the way he cares for other people. Liam is the type of person to care more about other people than himself. He never fails to be there for someone, and he’s a great problem solver. Which is why Liam got the role of Daddy Direction in the first place. He just has this aura about him that feels so safe and comfortable. All you want to do is cuddle up and let him be there for you. Let him be your knight and shining armor, the savior you’ve always wanted. After all the years that Zayn has witnessed Liam being the caring boy he is, he decides he needs to give some of that love and compassion back.

 

~*~*~

 

It was one of the last days of their UAN tour and Liam was heading toward his hotel room completely exhausted from a very eventful day of interviews, photo shoots, and signings. He was about to stick the key card into the hotel room's door lock when Niall came rushing up and not so gracefully slid between Liam and the door. "WOAH! Uhhh, hey there Ni, can I help you?" Liam asked.

Niall was breathing heavily through his mouth and held one hand on his chest while the other was pointing a finger in front of Liam’s face indicating he needed a moment. Once he got himself together he spoke, “Wooh, I’m glad I caught yah Liam. I forgot to tell you that- uhh," he paused, "- Harry needed you in his room right away!”

Liam gave him a questionable look, “Umm, why? I was just with Harry five minutes ago. What could he possibly want?” Liam asked. Niall looked around trying to think of an answer mumbling “Uhhh and ummms” before Louis came walking up to them. “Louis! My bestest pal!,” Niall put his arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled him into a side hug, “how’s it going my good friend?” Niall asked.

”Good Nialler, good. So what the heck are you guys doing here out in the hall?” Louis asked.

"Well Niall was just saying-"

"-That Harry needed Liam in his room right away," Niall interrupted.

"Why?" Louis asked. Niall laughed nervously, “Remember that thing that Harry needed because of that thing with the thing.”

"Uhhhh," Louis mumbled, Niall gave Louis a look, "oh-oh yeah, now I remember. Of course! yeah Li, Harry needs you." Liam looked at them both expectantly, “Okay then, I’ll be right back.” Liam started walking down the hall towards Harry’s room when Niall yelled, “Okay see you later pal!”

When Liam was gone Niall sighed, “Wow that was close, man does Zayn owe us.”

"Oh i’m sure we can come up with something," Louis smirked.

 

~*~*~

 

Liam knocked on Harry’s door wondering what the heck was wrong with Niall and Louis. They were acting especially strange and extremely suspicious. Liam would have to figure out what they broke later and deal with it then.

"Hey Liam, what’s up?" Harry opened the door greeting Liam.

"Hey, Niall told me that you wanted me to come over for something?" Liam asked.

"Umm no, I never told Niall that. I was actually about to take a shower so-" Harry started to close the door.

"Wait," Liam pushed the door open with his arm, "So you don’t need me? You never needed me to come over?" "No mate," Harry replied.

"Ugh I knew those two were up to something! Sorry Harry I didn't mean to bother you, uhh have a nice shower," Liam replied. "Alright see you later," Harry closed the door and Liam took off down the hall to his room to see what those two troublemakers were up to.

 

~*~*~

 

Liam, again, was about to put the key card into the door’s lock and this time nobody stopped him. He opened the door warily, afraid his two band mates would be up to no good. “Okay guys, stop kidding around," Liam said while looking around, "It’s not funny,” he said aloud. There was no response so the brown eyed boy continued to walk into his room. Liam was immediately greeted by the soft sound of music, and the intense smell of flowers. The room was dark but illuminated by several candles placed aimlessly around the room. “Uhhh, hello?” Liam asked aloud, wondering what the heck was going on. As he continued to walk around the room, he saw a trail of rose pedals leading to the main bedroom. Liam followed the trail of pedals and slowly opened the door to the main chamber.

The bedroom was dark, the only light coming from candles placed around the room. The bed was decorated with several pedals, and there was a box of chocolates sitting at the top of the bed. The brown haired boy took sight of his room, and as he was about to call room service because they obviously made a mistake, Zayn walked into his vision. "Z-Zayn? What’re you doing here? What’s going on?" Liam asked, looking completely confused. Zayn was standing across from Liam wearing an all black suit with a white under shirt and a black tie. He looked absolutely stunning if Liam had to think of a word to describe this God like man.

Zayn looked down as if he was shy about the situation. “Hey Li,” he said. "Hey, so what’s going on here?" Liam asked. Zayn looked up at Liam then and gave him a cheeky smirk. “Well, what does it look like?” Liam gave the room a once over, “It looks like the beginning of a cheesy love story, where the couple is about to have sex,” Liam replied. The raven haired boy blushed ten shades of red, his eyes going wide while he chuckled nervously. “That’s funny Li, but uhh that’s not what this is. Well not really,” Zayn said.

"Well what’s this about then?" Liam asked. ”It’s about you Liam,” Zayn answered. "Me?" Liam asked. Zayn took a step towards Liam, “Yes Li, I did all this for you.”

"But why?" Liam asked. The Bradford boy took another step towards Liam until their feet were touching. ”Because you’re perfect,” Zayn whispered, resting his hand on Liam’s cheek staring into his brown eyes. Liam chuckled nervously and took a step back, Zayn’s hand falling from Liam’s cheek. "Zayn, what’s this about?" Liam asked nervously. Zayn sighed, “Look Li, I uh-” he paused the room suddenly becoming way too hot. Liam waited patiently for the raven haired man to continue. After about a minute Zayn finally spoke again, “I wanted to show you how special you are to me. I wanted to show you that every thing you do means so much to me and everyone. We appreciate you so much that you have no idea.”

"Well you could have just told me that mate," Liam laughed, playfully nudging his shoulder. Zayn just looked at Liam through his eye lashes making Liam’s suddenly playful mood slip away immediately. His smile dropped from his face.

"I don’t think you fully understand what I mean here Liam," Zayn was walking toward Liam and with every step, Liam took a step back until he was pressed up against the wall with Zayn hovering over him. The Bradford boy put his arms on either side of Liam’s head, trapping him in place.

Zayn leaned his head down so his mouth was inches away from the younger boy’s. Liam tried not to breathe. "I love you Liam-" Liam made a noise and turned his head to the side while squeezing his eyes shut, "everything about you is perfect," Zayn continued. The older boy’s lips now grazing the side of Liam’s cheek. "I don’t think I appreciate you enough Li, we all don’t appreciate you enough," Zayn now grabbed Liam’s jaw turning it to face him, both staring into each other’s eyes. "Let me show you how much you mean to me," Zayn glanced down to Liam’s lips and back up to his eyes.

The older boy slowly leaned down giving the younger boy’s lips a soft peck before looking back up at Liam’s face seeing his eyes squeezed shut. Zayn smirked before continuing to give Liam’s lips another peck once, twice, three times, before finally Liam opened his eyes.

Liam was breathing heavily, his mouth slightly ajar and his face completely flushed. He looked wrecked, it turned Zayn on till no end. Without hesitation Zayn ravished Liam’s mouth, giving him a proper snog. The raven haired boy traced the younger’s bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance, Liam complied and opened up for Zayn. Zayn was not a gentle kisser, he took claim in his kiss making sure to alternate between fucking his tongue down Liam’s throat and nibbling on his big plump lip. The younger boy moaned continuously unable to keep them in from the pleasure he was receiving. Even though the Wolverhampton boy had no idea what was happening, he still couldn’t believe how rough Zayn was being. Liam had an idea of what Zayn would be like in bed but he definitely didn’t expect this; and yes he did think about what Zayn would be like in bed, who wouldn’t?

After about 20 minutes of continuous kissing, the older boy pulled off giving Liam a chance to breath. Once Zayn released his mouth Liam gasped, taking in deep breaths trying to get his breathing back in place. Zayn smirked looking at how positively wrecked he could make Liam, he couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to have him squirm underneath him.

"Where did that come f-from?" Liam asked, still out of breath. Zayn chuckled darkly, “Years of pent up sexual frustration my friend.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://theseasonrevolvesaroundziam.tumblr.com


End file.
